dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Approaching Destruction
よ を れ!! るナメック の |Rōmaji title = Shenron yo Uchū o Hashire!! Semaru Namekku-sei Shōmetsu no Toki |Literal title = Shenlong, Fly Through Space!! The Time of Namek's Destruction Draws Near |Number = 99 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Maximum Desperation *Two Warriors, One Finish |Airdate = July 17, 1991 |English Airdate = October 22, 1999 |Previous = A Final Attack |Next = Gohan Returns }} よ を れ!! るナメック の |Shenron yo Uchū o Hashire!! Semaru Namekku-sei Shōmetsu no Toki|lit. "Shenlong, Fly Through Space!! The Time of Namek's Destruction Draws Near"}} is the twenty-fifth episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 17, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 22, 1999. Summary As Namek begins to crumble, Frieza praises Goku on his incredible Super Saiyan might, saying that if it wasn't for his own existence then Goku would be the most powerful being in the universe. Meanwhile, on Earth, Mr. Popo finally gathers all of the Dragon Balls and Kami contacts King Kai, offering to restore Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. However, King Kai comes up with an alternate plan, to use the Earth's Dragon Balls to restore everyone on Namek who was murdered by Frieza, which will revive Grand Elder Guru, who actually died of a broken heart due to the pain he felt from Frieza murdering his children, and with his revival, the Namekian Dragon Balls will also be restored allowing someone to then use the final wish from Porunga to ask everyone on Namek to be transported to Earth except for Frieza, who will be left to die in the planet's explosion. However, this will require Yamcha and Tien to stay an extra year with King Kai though they are more than happy to wait. Goku and Frieza continue their battle with Frieza headbutting Goku but Goku grabs him and swings around launching towards the planet before Frieza stops his momentum with a blast. Back at Goku's ship, Bulma is briefly frightened by Piccolo's presence, although he is unconscious, and suggests leaving Piccolo on Namek much to Gohan's frustration. Terrified at Namek's impending explosion, Bulma attempts to start the ship to leave, but Gohan, despite Goku's orders to leave, refuses. Bulma grudgingly agrees to wait longer. As Goku slowly begins to get the upper hand against Frieza, Frieza becomes enraged to the point that he begins flying towards Goku at maximum speed. Goku fires a Kamehameha wave at Frieza in return. On Earth, Mr. Popo summons Shenron and asks him to restore to life everyone that had been killed by Frieza and his men. Shenron hesitates as he attempts to try and fulfill the wish. Major Events *Mr. Popo summons Shenron and asks him to revive all those killed by Frieza and his men. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-100%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth **The Lookout *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Dragon Ball *Capsule Corporation spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Earth Music" - When Dr. Brief is fixing the Capsule Corporation spaceship. *"Cell Contacts Goku" - When Chi-Chi contacts Gohan. Differences from the manga *In the anime, when Gohan takes Bulma back to the ship, she freaks out upon seeing Piccolo. She attempts to leave the planet due to it being on the verge of destruction but Gohan begs her to wait. In the manga they are transported to Earth before they even make it back to the ship. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 99 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 99 (BDZ) pt-br:Namekusei está prestes a explodir! Shenlong realize nosso desejo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 099 pl:Dragon Ball Z 099 Shen Lóng'ie, prędko szybuj w kosmos!! Zbliża się chwila eksplozji planety Namek Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z